futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Definitions by Gjeremy
This page lists definition that I understand. I am constantly changing them so I can better communicate with others. They are not meant to offend but to better understand why people are offended. Soon this will become a biger article. It is so There is no single definition of Mathematics about which the majority of philosophers agree. Many theories of Mathematics, commonly involving different definitions of "Mathematics", continue to be debated. There are differing claims on such questions as what constitutes Mathematics; how to define and identify Mathematics; what roles do revealed and acquired knowledge play; and whether Mathematics is subjective, relative, objective, or absolute. Library > Reference > Britannica Concise philosophy of mathematics Branch of philosophy concerned with the epistemology and ontology of mathematics. Early in the 20th century, three main schools of thought — called logicism, formalism, and intuitionism — arose to account for and resolve the crisis in the foundations of mathematics. Logicism argues that all mathematical notions are reducible to laws of pure thought, or logical principles; a variant known as mathematical Platonism holds that mathematical notions are transcendent Ideals, or Forms, independent of human consciousness. Formalism holds that mathematics consists simply of the manipulation of finite configurations of symbols according to prescribed rules; a "game" independent of any physical interpretation of the symbols. Intuitionism is characterized by its rejection of any knowledge- or evidence-transcendent notion of truth. Hence, only objects that can be constructed (see constructivism) in a finite number of steps are admitted, while actual infinities and the law of the excluded middle (see laws of thought) are rejected. These three schools of thought were principally led, respectively, by Bertrand Russell, David Hilbert, and the Dutch mathematician Luitzen Egbertus Jan Brouwer (1881 – 1966). For more information on philosophy of mathematics, visit Britannica.com. Lynn Steen and Keith Devlin maintain that mathematics is the science of pattern. Mathematics is logicism logicism and formalism. Everything can be described mathematically. Dogs are people to Words are meaningless. What matters are the concepts connected to those words. Two people may associate the same word with two different concepts. These definitions may be hard for some people to accept and easy for others. *'Translation' when two people connect the same concept with the same word. *'Things' are made of information (patterns). *'Law' is the way in which things interact. *'Perception' is anything that interacts with an individual. Anything that does not interact with an individual is beyond his perception. *'Past' is anything that has existed or was information. The pas is History. *'Present' has no interaction, no information and no existence. *'Future' is anything that will exist or will be information. *'Fate' is an outcome determined by an outside agency acting upon a person or entity. *'Destiny' is the participating of a person or entity in achieving an outcome that is directly related to itself. *'Reality' includes everything beyond and within perception. In the past and in the future. With fate and with destiny. Every thing that exists. *'Intelligence' is the ability to predict something. *'Wisdom' is the ability to predict lots of things. *'Enlightenment' is immense wisdom. *'Hypothesis' is a prediction. *'Trust' is a prediction. *'Faith' is a prediction. *'Philosophy' is the search for truth. *'Truth' includes all reality. True descriptions of reality are more reflectively understood as statements that would be true independently of what people think about them. Facts are what most people agree upon as true. *'Proof' is perception that confirms prediction for an individual. Proof is independent of fact as most proof comes from opinion. *'Interpretation' is the source of opinion and individualism. No one is exactly the same. Opinion basically translates into I’m right and your wrong. Agreement is the opposite of opinion. Everything is said context because an individual speaks in a way that projects there interpretation of reality to change it. *'Randomness' is perception not predicted by the individual. *'Science', from the Latin: to know, in the broadest sense, refers to any systematic methodology which attempts to collect accurate information about reality and to model this in a way which can be used to make reliable, concrete and quantitative predictions about future events and observations. Jesus has made many scientific predictions about individual. I have confirmed many of them for myself as proof. Category:Definitions Category:ASB